demigodfandomcom_ja-20200215-history
Queen of Thorns
The Queen of Thorns 'is a General-Type Demigod. Strengths :''Heavy siege damage :Powerful area damage Weaknesses :Abilities limited by mode :Very mana dependent Play Style The '''Queen of Thorns journeys across the battlefield atop a twisted beetle-chariot. When her rose-pedestal is open, she is a force to be reckoned with, skewering armies with forests of spikes and uprooting structures from beneath. When her rose is closed, she summons an army of tree-like Shamblers to fight and die in her name. Dying enemies fuel her, increasing her power. Skills Closed Open Passive Tips *Shamblers attack with a line of spikes, which damage everything in their path. *Uproot deals very heavy damage to structures. *Bramble Shield absorbs a limited amount of damage, but the shield lasts a long time. *Queen of Thorns' Open abilities help her push a lane. Her Closed abilities help her hold the line. *Ground Spikes will destroy reinforcements that surround Queen of Thorns. *Queen of Thorns can Mulch Shamblers that are about to die for a quick boost. *The shop has special idols that allow Queen of Thorns to summon more minions. Guides Lore — The faeries of the forest were invisible to men, but were as plain as the sun to small creatures and growing things. The faeries did not rule the forest, but they influenced it in countless ways to help maintain a perfect, delicate balance. By asking nicely, they earned the obedience of all things that grew or moved. Then a red-haired faerie was born, and she was different from the others. She seemed heavier, more substantial than her sisters. As she grew older, she found that when she walked in the field, her feet crushed the grass while other fairies lilted along without moving a single blade. After several attempts at helping things to grow ended in disaster, she was finally assigned to insect duty -- the durable carapaces of centipedes and ladybugs withstood her harsh treatment, and for her part she seemed to have a special affection for things that skittered and stung. One day, she happened across a man in the forest. She was surprised to discover that the man could see her. She also learned that she exerted great influence over the man, and that her nakedness somehow contributed to his agitation. Finally losing control of himself, he seized her. She had little time to resist, since the color quickly went out of his face and he dropped to the ground, dead. She felt his life force flowing inside her like some drug, and was exhilarated. She now saw that she had special gifts. The red-haired faerie was flushed with the possibilities. No faerie had ever thought to make demands of the forest-dwellers, and she was suddenly angered by her sisters' naivete and condescension. Thenceforth, she never moved through the forest on her own feet, riding instead upon a rose-chariot that stood upon the backs of four great beetles. In another break with faerie tradition, she gave herself a name: The Queen of Thorns. As more searchers came to the forest in larger, better-armed groups, the Queen of Thorns commanded the elm trees to uproot themselves and savage the attackers. This they did, even though by these exertions they brought about their own deaths, for they could not get their roots back into the ground. Coming upon the piles of dead men and trees, her sisters saw that a monster had grown in their midst. They gave her a choice: she could take her own life or leave the forest forever. Wishing them all long winters, the Queen rode her insect-chariot away, leaving a crushed swath of fallen flowers in her wake. Notes *Upon death, she has 2 effects depending on which mode she was in: ** Closed: -25% movement speed for 5 seconds ** Opened: -10 Health per second for 10 seconds. Achievements Category:Demigods Category:Generals